SNIC S1 E4 Transcript
(After the opening, the scene fades to the training gym. Changmin arrives at the training gym with a can of Gabu Gabu and drinks it, and behind him was Fernando with a bento-styled lunchbox. They sit down right next to Kaito) Kaito: What is inside that lunchbox, Fernando? Fernando: Oh, croquetas and my homemade salad. I made it this morning. Kaito: What?! You know how to cook?! That’s awesome! Changmin: Indeed. *smiles, then drinks his Gabu Gabu can* (Minato, who is throwing pies at a drawn face which he glued on a stand, glared at Kaito) Minato: Where are some more pies? Kaito: That’s all we have. Minato: Are you nuts? Let me go and get some more pies. (Minato walks outside of the door, feeling angry) Kaito: *sigh* Minato needs a lot of those pies. Fernando: Yeah, your right! Changmin: It’s very boring watching it. Kaito: Indeed, right? (Kanata arrives and Kaito, Fernando and Changmin give out a scared ‘ah’) Kanata: It’s okay, it’s only just me. Look guys, I want to tell you a reminder. I have planned a meeting for some people, including you guys at this work here. I want to announce to you guys something special. (Kanata gives a card to Kaito, and Changmin gives a shoulder to Kaito’s arm while looking at it. As Kanata exits, Fernando gives an impatient sigh) Fernando: Something special in a workplace? What the heck could it be?! Changmin: I don’t know….maybe something about the singing department. Kaito: You might be right, Changmin. How do we get there? Changmin: It’s a 5 minute walk I heard. My mum currently works there. Kaito: Ah, that’s nice. Fernando: So what time are we going? Changmin: Maybe after lunch? Kaito: Sounds like a good plan! (Amelia arrives in the door of the training gym with one tanned, black short wavy haired girl and one blonde long ponytailed girl) Amelia: Hey guys. Nice to see you again! Hey, did you get a message from Kanata? Kaito: We all did. Are you confused of what’s going to happen? Amelia: Kind of. I’m actually excited for it. All right girls, try to do your best for the tryouts! (Music plays and the two girls dance, when suddenly the bell rings, and Minato knocks on the door) Minato: It’s time. I got a couple of pies with me. Kaito: Alright. Come on guys! (Kaito and Fernando exit, while Changmin tries to exit but turns to smile at Amelia. Amelia smiles back. Scene fades to Mia and Ami arriving at the music room, when they see Yuka and Kanata) Yuka: So you are Ami, right? Ami: Yes. Nice to meet you. Yuka: Thanks for bringing her, Mia. Mia: Umm...my pleasure. Ami: Good luck in the showdown! Mia: Thanks! Yuka: Okay Ami, sing me a little bit of your song. Ami: Like the chorus? Yuka: Yeah sure. Ami: Watashi no mae de tsuyoku nareba ii Kizutsukinagara mo hai agaru Setsuna teki kairaku yori eien ni chikadzuite ne Saa shiranai kotoba de arifureta chikai o tateru no yo (A pause as Yuka and Kanata looked at each other. Kanata stood up in front of Ami and touched her shoulder) Kanata: You are good, but maybe you need to have more than just be a singer. You need to be an all-rounder. Ami: Okay. (Kanata’s phone beeps and he looks at the message, and then looks at Ami) Kanata: Hey Ami, is it possible we can go down to the room entrance? Ami: Okay, sure. Kanata: Let’s go. (While Kanata and Ami go downstairs, people watch as Minato throws pies in front of Mia in the cafeteria, but Mia blocks herself. Kaito looks in astonishment, but his watch beeps) Kaito: Shoot, it might be time! Does anybody know where to order a taxi? Changmin: At the reception. But be careful, there is a long line… Kaito: Why? Changmin: A lot of people want to see our successors who just arrived to rehearse- you know: Brittany Mitsuda, Megumi Kanno, Yui Shiratori, Lacey Hayashibara and Monica Ogawa: Kanata’s first band: the 22nd Generation girls of Pure Sweethearts. They have a concert there this evening. Kaito: Ah, those girls. They are very popular to listen to currently. But they dance like cheerleaders. Fernando: Has Yuzuki lost her mind, planning these girls these moves? (Kaito, Changmin and Fernando laughed and walked to the reception. Scene fades to the downstairs, and Kanata looks at his watch) Kanata: Wait there, I will call my friend. I’m going to leave to form my new group. Ami: Okay. Good luck with that, Hanasaki-sensei. *sighs* (Ami looks at Mia, who is still blocking as Minato throws dozens of pies) Ami: *whispers* Come on Mia, you cannot just block! (Mia sees Ami and gets shocked) Mia: (to herself) I need to give what I have got for Ami. She is pissed of me blocking around- but I need to attack. Minato: Alright, Mia! This is my last pie, and if you not block this one, I win! (Minato throws the pie and Mia does a superkick to stop the pie flying towards, and the pie whacks Minato’s face. The crowd gives her a clap, and some people kick Minato’s hair while laughing at him) Mia: Alright, my successful Pure Chin Music made me win the showdown! (Ami stares at her with quirked eyebrows) Ami: A Pure Chin Music? Iain: Sounds like a “Sweet Chin Music”. Ami: Who are you? Iain: Your voice actor manager, Iain Murakami. I am currently working on a voice actor musical production thingy- sorry, my Japanese is bad; but you might understand that I want you as a seiyuu. I have found the audition of yours and I think you are a good addition for the first generation unit: Dream Studio. Ami: I would like to join you, but- (Mia arrives with a happy expression) Mia: Ami! I did it! Iain: Who are you, Dragon-child? Mia: Hey, that’s my Textandpost acc- *Ami covers her mouth* Ami: She is my producer, Mia Chung from Hong Kong. Mia: Also known as Ku Lian Chung! Iain: *laughs* Well, will pick you two up, 7am tomorrow. Ami: See you. *Iain exits* Now, let’s party! Mia: Yay! (Scene fades to Kaito, Fernando and Changmin running to the cafeteria of Kanata’s mother’s work) Kaito: We’re going to be late! Fernando: No, wait! There’s Kaito! (Kaito, Fernando and Changmin stop as Kanata turned around and smiled) Kanata: You are just in time. Okay students, I have some exciting news for all nine of you. (Kaito, Fernando and Changmin arrive and saw Amelia, Moana, Riya, Nathan, Lachlan and Viola standing and looking at Kanata) Kanata: So I was planning for something new- I had two creations but I wanted to make a creation that will be like, the second generation of my band MIKIN- but I need more than that, so I invited different people to join them in my creation. And those different people were girls. (Moana and Riya looked at each other in confused, but Amelia quirked her eyebrows for a bit) This creation altogether was called various names during the whole summer, but today, I decided to go with this name. (Kanata brings a whiteboard and wrote down Ninetune. Alot of the kids get shocked and turned to each other in surprisement) Kanata: I am proud to announce that from tomorrow on, you nine are now the 25th Generation unit, Ninetune. Kaito: *gets shocked* What? (Alot of the members copy what Kaito said as they are starting to smile at each other and tears fell out on some eyes) Amelia: *sniffs* Does that mean, we are a unit now? Kanata: *nods* Yes… (All of the members screamed in happiness and cried tears of joy as they formed a group hug) Kanata: Hold on, hold on- sorry to interrupt you but this is a quiet workplace. (All the members laugh and giggle, but Kanata shushes them) Kanata: And I also have big news for you. This man will be your leader for the unit. Mr Kaito Takahashi? Kaito: Eh, me? As leader? That’s awesome! (All of the members except Kaito smiled and clapped as Kaito turned around to his fellow unit members) Fernando: *pats Kaito’s shoulder* You are going to be a great leader. Kaito: Thanks Nando. Alright guys- we have to work at least five hours to be the greatest band of the new generation. You understand me? Fernando, Changmin, Amelia, Moana, Riya, Nathan, Lachlan and Viola: Yes, Leader! Kanata: Alright, hands in! (Everyone puts their hands in) Kanata: Our chant is 九人のチューン, スタート! I will say 九人のチューン- you say スタート, alright? Ninetune Members: Yes, manager! Kanata: 九人のチューン Everyone: スタート! (As every hand of each person in this scene lifts up, people cheer, and some members of Ninetune hug each other, including Moana and Riya, Nathan and Lachlan, and Fernando and Changmin. Scene fades to Yuka and Minato sitting in Minato’s bed, with Minato crying. Kaito, Fernando and Changmin arrive) Minato: Oh no...don’t want them to see me cry… Yuka: Who are they? Minato: My friends, Changmin Jung, Kaito Takahashi, Fernando Gar- Yuka: HOLD ON! Are you the brother of Ami? Kaito: Yes- what’s the problem? Yuka: Because your horrible sister persuaded everyone to hate Minato! And I will kill that family of hers, because they are all evil! So I will kill you first! (Kaito screams in fright as Yuka punches him in the face multiple of times. Minato, Changmin and Fernando try to pull her out but they gave up) Minato: She’s too heavy! Kaito: Somebody, anybody *screams* Yuka: Don’t you dare scream, you little- (The principal opens the door and everyone freezes) Principal: Yuka Sato, you bee with a son of a itch! YOU ARE FIRED! Whoever arrives in front of me is now the tutor of London Class! Security! (The security grab Yuka and took her away from Kaito and Minato’s room) Yuka: Don’t let me go! (Minato takes Kaito up, who is currently having a small bruise on his jaw and a bleeding nose and slapped his right shoulder) Kaito: Ow, what was that for? Minato: YOU FIRED MY MOTHER! Kaito: Calm down, Minato. Fernando: At least it was a great thing. *He and Changmin laughs* Minato: NO, IT’S NOT! (Minato crossed his arms, sat down and put his head down in grief) Principal: Can I just say it’s not Kaito’s fault, and it’s all Yuka’s fault. Changmin: We all heard about that, Principal. Principal: Phew, no deaf people around here, then. (Kanata arrives, with a smile but then froze in shock as the Principal glared at him) Principal: Ah, Kanata- great news: You are hired as the new teacher of London Class! Kaito, Minato, Fernando and Changmin: WHAT?! (Ending) Category:Transcripts Category:Sekai no Idol Class Transcripts